Sors Omnes
"Call it Nature, Fate, Fortune; all these are names of the one and selfsame God." Sors Omnes, meaning "Fate of All" in both Ancient Alteran and Classical Latin, is the primary faith of the Holy Empire of Sorea. It has three main pillars; Truth, Honor, and Justice. Collectively, followers of Sors are known as "The Unity," because of their deep spiritual connection. Origins Sors Omnes is a conglomeration of many ideals and beliefs, but is traditionally accepted to have originated from the Krynn Consulate, a nomadic nation of insectoids that came into contact with members of the Altarian Republic thousands of years ago. The Way of the Krynn The Krynn Consulate is a truly ancient civilization, dating back millions if not billions of years. An advanced insectoid species, the Krynn communicate through a communal hive mind that all Krynn are connected to. This biological link makes the Krynn one of the most tightly bonded species in the Universe. For millenia, the Krynn have observed a strict moral code known as the "Way." A strong sense of honor and duty pervades Krynn society, tied together with deep sense of commitment to fellow Krynn. The People of the Advent The "Advent," as they are known, were originally Altarians. About 10,000 years ago, the people who would become the Advent left Altaria to search for enlightenment. They wandered the stars for years, eventually meeting the nomadic Krynn. The Krynn shared much of their technology with the Advent. Being insectoid, the Krynn had a hive mind to which all members of their species were linked. The exile Altarians sought to create the same kind of link for themselves. After spending many years with the Krynn, these Altarians created what came to be known as the "Unity." The Krynn philosophy of the "Way" gained popularity with these exiled Altarians, quickly spreading throughout the Unity. The Way mixed with the noble traditions of the Altarians, creating the earliest form of Sors Omnes. The people of the Advent were linked to each other through neural enhancements and other forms of technology which collectively came to be known as Psi-Tech. Hundreds of years later, the Advent would return to Altaria to spread this enlightenment with their lost brothers. They returned to the Altarian Republic some 1,000 before the foundation of the Grand Alliance, residing on a desert planet on the outer edge of Altarian space. Their new philosophy became known as "Sors Unitas," or Unifying Fate. Core Beliefs Truth, Honor, and Justice are the Three Pillars of Sors Omnes. Although originating from the Way, these values were also found in the deeply spiritual society of the Altarian Republic. Justice was also one of the core interests of the Advent. Sors Omnes teaches of a greater force in the Universe. This omnipresent power is understood to be the same as the Unifying Force observed by Jedi and Sith. Sors Omnes is not necessarily theistic, but most followers of Sors believe in a deity or deities. About 75% of those are monotheistic. Relationship With Other Doctrines Some consider Sors to be a form of pantheism. Many followers of Sors are actually followers of the traditional religions of Earth. Soreans believe that Sors does not contradict any particular faith, be it monotheistic or polytheistic. Similar to the Jedi Religion, Sors is more of a general idea than a set of specific rules and doctrine. Most followers of Sors (about 80%) tend to be monotheistic, believing that the Unifying Force of the Universe is somehow tied to a Supreme Deity. Others simply believe in the power of the Universe itself as a permanent energy source that connects all things.